everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Family
Family is the 1st episode of shorts for Off the Island Season 3 Transcript "Theme Song" "the core 4 & Owen are eating lunch in the cafeteria" Mac: It's so cool being able to transform into a dragon. Fran: But we aren't able to do magic so u should stop. Mac: Oh right. Owen: No, no, no, u guys shouldn't have to do that. Nicky: Really? Owen: Yeah, I shouldn't have to force people not to do magic when it's apart of their being. Mac: Oh, so that's why Al still hasn't put his spell book in the museum. Owen: Yeah. Fran: So how long has he known? "Al sat quiet in his seat" Nicky: Al, what's wrong? Fran: U haven't touched any of your food. Alex: "shrugs" Not hungry I guess. "the bell rings & everyone exits the cafeteria, Owen pulls Al aside" Owen: What's wrong? Alex: Nothing. Owen: I know u & I know when you're lying. Alex: "sighs" It's not cool that everyone's got family here & I have no one. Owen: U have Mac, Nicky & Fran. Alex: It's not the same, I want actual family. Owen: And u want to bring them here? Alex: No, I want to-oh, wait, yeah. Owen: Go ahead. Alex: Will I need to sign something? Owen: Yeah. "hands paper" Alex: "takes paper" Owen: 1st & last name. Alex: That's an issue. Owen: Why? Alex: I don't know my last name. Owen: Your parents never told u? Alex: Nope, maybe 'cause of her being ashamed. Owen: Of what? Alex: Being married to a prince. Owen: Huh? Alex: When Queen Apple banished all the villains to the island, my dad confessed his feelings for her & they left together. Owen: Huh, that's pretty cool. Alex: I guess. Owen: Maybe that's why you're so good @ being Sir of the court, you've got royalty in your blood. Alex: Just don't tell anyone. Owen: Why, afraid it'll ruin your street-cred? Alex: No...yes. Owen: Secret's safe w/ me. Alex: So what do I put down for last name. Owen: Croakington. Alex: Your last name? Owen: I mean we'll get married. Alex: At some point & I'm not going to be referred to as Mr. Croakington. Owen: Fine, put some random last name. "Al writes his 1st name & puts Cortez as his last" Owen: Alex Cortez? Alex: Don't make fun of me! Owen: I'm not, it's just, cute. Alex: I'm going now. "vanishes" Cut to island: "Al appears on the island" Alex: Alright, time to head home. "Al walks the streets of the island & reaches the EQ's Castle" Alex: "walks in" I'm baaa-ack! Did ya miss me? Amanda: Look what the cat dragged in. Andre: The traitor of 'em all. Raven: Stop it u 2. Dexter: It's good so see u back, why are u here? Amanda: Yeah, shouldn't u be smooching on your boyfriend. Andre: "chuckles" Alex: At least I can get 1. Andre: Ooh, hoo, hoo, burn. Amanda: Shut up! Alex: "rolls eyes" Anyways, I'm here to bring u guys to Ever After. Raven: But honey, u know what Queen Apple did. Alex: Apple isn't the queen anymore so we don't have to bid by her rules. Dexter: But- Alex: And, Owen is allowing u all to move there. Amanda: So we get to attend school @ Ever After? Andre: And take Fairy godmother's wand. Alex: About that. "Al casts a spell putting magic restraining bracelets on Amanda & Andre" Alex: No magic for u 2. Andre: We can still take the wand even w/out magic. Alex: Those bracelets also make it impossible for u to enter the museum. Amanda: What about field trips? Alex: To bad. Raven: Alright, let's do it. Dexter: I'm in. Alex: Alright, get packed & I'll meet u @ the docks. Raven: Great. Girl: "eavesdropping" So, the Charmings are goin' to Ever After. I can definitely hitch a ride & find him. "End" Characters *Alex Cortez/Charming *Owen Croakington *Mac Thorn *Nicky Hatter *Francine Shadowman *Raven Charming *Dexter Charming *Amanda Charming *Andre Charming Category:Episodes Category:Off the Island